Trigon
Trigon (トライゴン, Toraigon) was Raven's demonic father. Trigon is an inter-dimensional demon who sought to take over the universe. He was the primary antagonist of the fourth season, and was widely considered the most powerful and impure villain of the entire show. He has had six appearances, though has had vastly significant and lasting impacts on the plot, storyline and characters through these appearances. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Kevin Richardson (English), Isshin Chiba (Japanese) Gallery Personality All that was truly known of Trigon was that he was the manifestation of pure evil. Bent on world domination, he will do anything and use anyone (even including his own child) in order to achieve his ends. Deceptive and cunning, Trigon was capable of subtly manipulating even the sharpest of minds, such as Dreadscar, into doing his bidding and fooling them into believing his sincerity. He disguised himself as a male Azarathian and married Arella, a woman who would later become Raven's mother and a citizen of Azarath. However, after he made love to her, he abandoned her rather than make her his queen. Much like his minion, Slade, the only person for whom Trigon looks out is himself. He cares nothing for Raven or Dreadscar, and used them both in order to achieve world domination and destroy the entire Earth, but for unknown reasons other than his desire to destroy all civilization. His evil nature and lack of concern for anyone else caused him to be hated by his daughter, Raven. She channeled her hatred in to destroy him at the end of "The End." It is unclear whether or not he still exerts any sort of influence on her. Relationships Friends and Allies Familiy *Arella (ex-lover) *Raven (daughter) Neutral *Dreadscar Rivals Enemies *Teen Titans **Robin **Starfire **Beast Boy **Raven **Cyborg *Autobots *Team Prime **Optimus Prime **Bumblebee **Bulkhead **Ratchet **Prowl **Omega Supreme Powers and Abilities In the animated continuity Trigon wielded vast magical and energy manipulation abilities to an uncertain though incredibly high extent. Trigon was also highly cunning and gifted with words, to the point of forcing Raven to give in to him after endlessly mentally tormenting her by preventing her from meditating and insisting that she is corrupt within and cannot hide her corruption forever. His physical manifestation was a form of enormous strength and durability, making him extremely difficult to harm or weaken without great skill and willpower. Trigon had enough power to destroy entire dimensions, as he did with the realm of Azarath and nearly so with "Earth-T", the reality of the Transformer Titans. Trigon can also produce and control flaming demon creatures, capable of high-speed flight and the ability to generate and control fire at will to serve as his personal army. Trigon also possesses extremely powerful magical sensory abilities through his four eyes that enable him to be aware of nearly everything that occurs; a power which is near that of virtual omniscience. Trigon was able to reshape the surface of the planet and turn all its inhabitants- human, animal, plant and superhuman- into stone statues. He was able to unleash bursts of energy, raise energy shields potent enough to withstand a direct blast of his own dark energy with no damage, seal the four Titans in a sphere of red energy which paralyzed them and negated the use of their powers, and could create a "dark side" model of any creature to serve him as his minion. He could also create portals to any place in the universe as well as alternate dimensions in one simple gesture. He could bring the dead back to life as a servant under his control by placing a symbol called the Mark of Scath on the corpse's which, not only brought the person back to life, but gave them powers. Trigon was also capable of removing such powers at will from any one of his minions. History Past Synopsis Trivia *He has been called by another nickname such as: Scath, Trigon the Terrible, and 4 Eyes (by Cyborg). Category:Demons Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Pyrokinetics Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Energy Construct Creation Category:Deceased